headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Erica Evans
| type = ; | race = | gender = | base of operations = New York City, New York | known relatives = Tyler Evans (son); Joe Evans (ex-husband) | status = | year of birth = 1970 (approx) Date approximated based upon the age of actress Elizabeth Mitchell. | year of death = N/A | first appearance = V: Pilot | played by = Elizabeth Mitchell }} Erica Evans is a central character featured in the 2009 television series V. Played by actress Elizabeth Mitchell, she debuted in the series pilot episode and has appeared in each subsequent episode. Erica Evans was presented as an agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation working out of the New York City field office. Biography .]] Erica was married to a man named Joe Evans and had a son named Tyler. When he was fourteen, Tyler was in a bicycle accident and seriously injured. When Erica and Joe went to the hospital to donate blood, they discovered that Joe was an incompatible donor. This led him to believe that he was not actually Tyler's father, though Erica maintained that he was and that she never cheated on him. Despite this, the two separated, though they both agreed to keep the truth of the matter from Tyler. Unfortunately, this led Tyler to blame himself for his parents' separation. In her professional life, Erica was an agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. She was friends and partners with a man named Dale Maddox and they were tasked with investigating domestic terrorism in the New York area. In late 2009, Erica's life changed dramatically on the day that a fleet of alien space ships arrived on Earth. Calling themselves the Visitors, they presented themselves as ambassadors of peace who wanted to enter into a trade agreement with the citizens of Earth. In exchange for water and certain mineral requirements, the Visitors offered to share their technology, not the least of which included highly advanced medical equipment and procedures unlike anything found on Earth. The High Commander of the Visitors was a woman named Anna. Many found themselves completely enraptured by the presence of the Visitors, including Erica's son, while Erica herself kept a vigilant eye on Earth's new friends. Despite the dramatic alteration of their world-view, Erica and Dale Maddox continued to work on their counter terrorism cases. The sudden presence of the Visitors (or "V"s) caused a rapid drop in most domestic terrorism activity, with the exception of one sleeper cell whose activity was on the rise. Erica and Dale got a lead on a man named Owen Chapman, who was responsible for stealing vast quantities of C-4. Erica inspected Chapman's home and found a text message on his telephone, which directed him to a secret meeting scheduled for later that evening. Erica decided to infiltrate the meeting undercover, with Dale providing back-up. What she discovered however, was that the hosts of the meeting were actually a loose-knit band of like-minded individuals who believed the Visitors to be evil and joined together to form a resistance against them. The leader of the group, a man named Georgie Sutton, claimed that the Visitors had been working undercover on Earth for years as part of an advanced scouting force. The aliens' ultimate plan was global domination. A group of Visitor soldiers learned about the meeting and executed a raid. During the fight, Dale Maddox revealed himself to be a Visitor and attacked Erica. Erica fought back, bashing him across the side of the head with a metal pipe. The blow tore away a part of Dale's face, revealing reptilian skin beneath it. She then stabbed him through the abdomen and was able to escape with the others. Erica understood now that everything that Georgie had said was true. She joined his Resistance along with a priest named Jack Landry and a man named Ryan Nichols. She knew that the battle to come would be long and hard and that they hard to operate in secret, for the Visitors were arming themselves with the most valuable weapon in the world - devotion. V: Pilot Erica and Jack surveyed the aftermath of the battle at the warehouse. They witnessed a Visitor shuttle landing and watched as the aliens confiscated the bodies of their fallen agents, destroying any evidence of their presence. A Visitor Seeker was alerted to their presence and began recording images of them. It chased the two of them down a pier, firing crystalline darts at them, but Erica destroyed the device by swatting at it with a metal pipe. When she returned to work, she had to account for Dale's disappearance. She refused to reveal that Dale was an alien, but implicated him as a traitor who had fallen in with the terrorist cell they had been tracking. Section chief Paul Kendrick was reluctant to believe such an accusation, but Erica covered her tracks, providing questionable cell phone records linking Dale to the cell's activities. V: There Is No Normal Anymore A short time later, Erica received word of a potential death threat against some of the Vs. Paul Kendrick placed her on an assignment to safeguard V dignitaries and forced her to partner up with a member of the Visitor security detail. Erica didn't care for having to work with a Visitor, but it did allow her access to a Visitor Surveillance Center. Erica managed to spot a shooter attempting to assassinate Marcus, Anna's second in command, and stopped him. After turning the gunman over to the FBI, Erica went back into the Surveillance Center where she found a room filled with security cameras and monitors. She discovered that the pin-striping on Visitor uniforms was in fact a recording device. Erica's relationship with her son continued to deteriorate as well. She learned that Tyler had elected to join the Peace Ambassador Program against her wishes. She also found that Tyler had a new girlfriend, an attractive blonde-haired woman named Lisa. At the time, Erica had no idea that Lisa was also a visitor. V: A Bright New Day Erica later attended another secret Resistance meeting held by Georgie Sutton. Throughout the course of the meeting, she learned that Ryan knew a great deal about the Visitors, their culture and how they operate and began to grow suspicious of him. When the opportunity presented itself, she tried to gather information on Ryan from the FBI Database, but couldn't find anything to indicate that the man even existed. The group later discovered that the Visitors were distributing a vitamin injection called R6 into the human population. They got a lead on a Visitor scientist operating on Earth named Peter Combs and raided his facility. During this incident, Georgie Sutton was shot and Ryan killed Combs. Erica learned at this time that Ryan was in fact a Visitor himself who had betrayed his race to work with the Fifth Column. She then used information found on Combs' person to locate a secret Visitor laboratory where they had been using human beings as guinea pigs for the R6 injections. She learned that R6 was genetically coded to be used as a tracking system on humans who had been injected with it at the Visitor Healing Centers. Visitors discovered Erica and the others at the facility and they managed to escape, destroying all evidence of their presence when Ryan blew up the building. V: It's Only the Beginning With the destruction of the facility, the Visitors increased their security personnel and began focusing more intently on ferreting out members of the Fifth Column. Erica knew that they needed to bolster their own support, so she used her FBI resources to find people who might be sympathetic to the cause. He research turned up the name of a man named Kyle Hobbes - a terrorist who had been listed in the FBI's most-wanted database. Erica discovered that the Vs had attempted to frame Kyle for a crime that he didn't commit. She tracked him down and convinced him to become part of the Resistance. V: Welcome to the War Erica then learned that Tyler had grown more obsessed with the Visitors and had been spending a great deal of time on Visitor ships and was even considering joining their new Live Aboard program. Erica wanted to warn Tyler about the Vs, but every time she tried to talk to him, he had been wearing his uniform coat containing the transmitter strip. Desperate to keep him out of the Visitors' sphere of influence, she sent him to Georgetown, Connecticut to live with his father. Erica later used her FBI resources to forge a fake identity for Ryan, who needed to sneak aboard the V mother ship in order to procure a quantity of phosphorous, which he needed to help alleviate his girlfriend Valerie's pregnancy complications. V: Pound of Flesh Erica and the rest of the Resistance then journeyed to Reedsville, New York to the home of the late Fifth Column founder John May. They were hoping that his stepson James might possess a special communications device that would allow them to keep in contact with Joshua, a Fifth Column Visitor on board the New York mother ship. While there, a Visitor sleeper agent named Grace attacked Erica, but Kyle Hobbes managed to kill her before any further damage could be visited onto Erica. They learned that the com device was located inside a storage facility that John May had rented out years ago. They went to the facility, but their actions were detected by a Visitor Seeker, which opened fire on them. Eric withdrew her sidearm and blasted the Seeker out of the air. With the danger temporarily averted, they found the device and were able to communicate with Joshua. V: John May Returning home proved to be bittersweet for Erica however. She found that Tyler had learned about his quesionable parentage and accused his mother of lying to him. She tried to explain that she never doubted that Joe Evans was his true father, but Tyler didn't believe her. Unfortunately, this only drove the two farther apart, and put Tyler in a closer position with the Visitors. Erica later arrived at an FBI crime scene where she met with agent Sarita Malik and section chief Paul Kendrick. They found three human victims, Carl Bryant, Tom Naslund and Hans Solano. Witnesses reported a fourth person was present, Alex Caruso, but he ran off before the FBI could arrive on the scene. They also found evidence linking the victims to the Fifth Column. A hard drive from Alex's computer had gone missing. Malik explained that the Fifth Column were an anti-Visitor terrorist cell, but Erica behaved as if she had never heard of them before. Kendrick assigned Erica the task for finding Alex Caruso. Erica learned where Alex was hiding from her ally Jack Landry. They went to the rooftop of Alex's apartment building, but the man was terrified, convinced that they were actually Vs. He began taking wild shots at them. Erica made a show of peace by putting her gun on the ground and calming Alex down. She convinced him that they were members of the Resistance, like him, and wanted to help. The group had discovered that an assassin had been targeting Resistance members and knew that Alex's life was in grave danger. Despite this however, they decided to use him to draw the assassin out. Though they succeeded in baiting the assassin into their trap, the mission was not without fatalities. Alex panicked, allowing the gunman to draw a bead on him and shot him down. Once the sniper was captured, they took him into the back of St. Josephine's Church where he was interrogated at length. They learned that he was actually human and not a Visitor. Erica tried to get him to reveal the location of the hard drive he had stolen; a hard drive which contained the names of important members of the Fifth Column. V: We Can't Win She tracked down his ID and discovered that he was a former military man named Jeffrey Barnes. Erica visited Jeffrey's family and learned that the Visitors had used their medical technology to cure his daughter Summer's paralysis. During her visit, she sneaked into Jeffrey's office and recovered the hard drive. She brought it back to the others to analyze it, and found two names listed on the drive; Henry and Susan Thompson. Erica knew that the Thompsons were Fifth Column sympathizers and friends of Ryan Nichols. Moreover, Ryan had brought his pregnant girlfriend Valerie over to their home in the hopes of keeping her safe from a V Soldier. Erica and the others rushed to the Thompson house, and arrived moments after the Soldier had killed Henry and Susan. While Ryan fought against the soldier, Erica helped get Valerie as well as V physician Doctor Leah Pearlman to safety. When she returned home, she tried once again to mend bridges with Tyler. Tyler was still upset with her for supposedly lying to him about his parentage and Erica learned that he had decided to leave home and join the Visitor Live Aboard Program. V: Heretic's Fork Notes & Trivia See also References ---- Category:V (2009)/Characters Category:Fifth Column members Category:1970/Character births